My Best Friend's Wedding
by Storymind
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are getting married, but it could take a lot to help Kagome get through the planning alone! At the wedding, Sango embarks on a new romance with a certain best man. AURating to be Safe
1. Default Chapter

My Best Friend's Wedding  
  
Author's Note: This is going to be an interesting fic for me to write. I normally don't emphasize as much on the 'normal' couples than other ones. So if at any time I'm having trouble, it's on my character's personalities and maybe a few out of place actions. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: Mother-Worthy  
  
"Are you sure this is the right color?"  
  
"Positive. It's fine, Kagome. You look great!"  
  
"Now that that's over and done with." Kagome sighed, trying to reach the zipper on the back of the white flowing dress.  
  
Sango didn't help her, checking off something on a paper instead. "Now we're on flowers."  
  
Kagome paused momentarily from her task. "But aren't you going to pick a dress for the bridesmaids, Sango?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "Too much to do for the bride today. We'll try this week."  
  
Her best friend looked horrified. "But- the wedding is in a month!"  
  
"Kagome? Don't you think you're stressing a little much over a wedding that doesn't happen for another month? Besides, what's Inuyasha doing?" Sango asked, raising any eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not sure." Kagome muttered, a flush in her cheeks.  
  
Sango got up from the small wicker chair she was sitting on. "Then let's go and make him work!"  
  
Kagome tried in vain to reach the zipper once again before saying angrily, "Could you at least give me a hand before giving my fiancé a hand?!"  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later the two friends were found outside a small café just off the beach. Kagome, laden with bags and bags that had words relating to 'wedding', and Sango, with a tall, caffinated coffee to ensure lots of energy.  
  
"What else do we have to do?" Kagome asked wearily, her raven hair falling over her eyes.  
  
"Get you shoes, and a chef for the wedding, not to mention the cake." Sango murmured between long sips of her drink.  
  
Kagome looked up hopefully. "That's it?"  
  
"Nope," Sango said, shaking her head. "We also have to get the bridesmaids dresses later, find a place to have it, and get wedding invitations."  
  
The bride-to-be groaned her disproval, and put her head in her hands. Sango however, just kept sipping coffee and looking at the still somewhat long list of things to do.  
  
"Do you want to put this off until later this week, or do it now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Later this week, maybe next weekend. We've got lots of time, Kagome, don't worry about it." Sango said, glancing at her watch. "For now, we've got to get moving. Aren't we going to the movies with some friend Inuyasha invited?"  
  
Kagome got up, stretching. "Yeah- his friend is Miroku. I've only met him once, because apparently he was backpacking in Africa. Basically, it's a somewhat blind, double-date."  
  
"I didn't know we could have those." Sango said with a laugh, going down the elaborate white-fenced walkway to the parking lot.  
  
~*~  
  
Setting her keys down on the table by the door, they made their way inside Kagome's apartment. It was empty, which meant that Inuyasha was still at his friend's house. Sango flopped down on the couch in the cozy living room, and Kagome went into the kitchen to check for phone messages.  
  
"So what's up with this Miroku dude?" Sango called. "How old is he?"  
  
"Our age. He graduated with Inuyasha, they went to high school together." Kagome replied.  
  
Pressing the play button, there was one message. It was from her mother. "Hey sweetie, I guess you're not home right now. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd found a dress yet? I still have mine, and I hope you'll wear it. Love you, bye."  
  
Faintly, Kagome heard Sango mutter from the living room about hell- bent mothers and their insane intentions. Kagome deleted the message, and put a sticky note on the cupboard to remind her to call her mother.  
  
Sango traipsed into the kitchen hoisted herself up to sit on the counter. Kagome asked, "Do you think it's wise to wear my mother's dress?" Sango threw her a skeptical look. "Is it wise to keep contact with our parents after leaving hell- I mean home, much less after the womb?"  
  
Kagome laughed lightly. "No, definitely not healthy."  
  
"My point exactly. Well, I guess you could see how it looks, and tell me about it. But I'd steer clear of anything mother-worthy." Sango advised.  
  
. . . Author's Note: What'd you think about my first chapter? Hope you liked it, and leave a review please. 


	2. To See a Crappy Movie

Chapter Two: To See a Crappy Movie  
  
Sango stayed quiet as she flipped through the channels looking for something interesting to watch that wasn't a kid's cartoon. Settling for a rerun of Sex and the City, she cuddled herself into the confines of her couch. After fifteen minutes of outspoken women and their sitcom lives, the phone rang.  
  
"Why can't these people call at a decent hour?!" Sango muttered angrily.  
  
Even though it was only four p.m. However, the weary bridesmaid-to-be got up to get it anyway.  
  
"Hello?" She said reluctantly.  
  
"Hey-Sango. What's up?" It was a somewhat familiar voice. wait, who?  
  
"Uh. nothing? Who're you?"  
  
"Sango, did you overdose coffee or something today? It's your other best friend!" The voice said.  
  
Sango struggled for a moment, obviously a bit too far into the soul-sucking TV life to remember. "Oh! Sorry Kaede."  
  
"No biggie, but to pay for it, let me stay the night?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Stay the night? But what about Kouga?" She asked, putting a hand to feel her forehead.  
  
What sounded suspiciously like a chip bag came before Kaede's voice. "Well, we had a fight."  
  
"Again?! Kaede- I warned you not to get married. You could've had it made being single!" Sango reminded.  
  
"This coming from the woman who crazy-glued her toilet-seat down and sings 'Ghetto Superstar' on her balcony during Marti Gras?" Kaede asked skeptically.  
  
Sango shrugged. "Maybe. Anyway, look at me! I'm single, and life is perfect."  
  
"And then I look at our own bride-to-be Kagome, and I realize she's happy, too." Kaede muttered.  
  
"But you're obviously not. Why can't you get a divorce if it's that bad?" Sango recommended.  
  
"One, my parents would kill me. Two, it costs too much money. Three, I like being a ball and chain." Kaede said unconvincingly.  
  
'Sure. and she just covered all her bathroom in pink to impress Kouga.' Sango thought before saying, "Listen- come to the movies with me tonight. Kagome, Inuyasha, and some mystery friend is coming. It'll make you feel better."  
  
Kaede paused before she spoke again. "Are you trying to pawn off a blind double-date on me?"  
  
Sango blinked. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Who the mystery friend?"  
  
"Some guy named Miroku. Kagome said he went to high school with Inuyasha." Sango explained, spilling all hopes of getting out of the bind-date part.  
  
"Well don't think you're pawning this off on me. I got a man." Kaede said firmly.  
  
'Ah Kaede. so determined, so feminist, so. deluded.' Sango thought. "I'll see you at the movies, Kaede. Bring Kouga if you want, but it won't make Kagome or Inuyasha happy."  
  
"Bye, Sango." Kaede said, and Sango hung up.  
  
"Yes, Kaede, you're so deluded." Sango muttered.  
  
Then, scaring the life out of her, Kaede's small voice yelled, "Hey! Sango I heard that you-"  
  
But before Kaede could say anything more, Sango quickly hung up, breathing a sigh of relief. Then she slouched off to her room, going to find something decent to wear on a blind double date she obviously couldn't pawn off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure she's home?" Miroku murmured from the back.  
  
Kagome nodded from up front, next to Inuyasha. "I told her earlier. Unless she's trying to get out of it."  
  
Inuyasha smirked behind the wheel. "Ah to have so many female friends."  
  
Kagome smacked him lightly. "Just watch it, don't go giving Miroku any ideas. I've barely known him a day and a half and already I know what to look out for."  
  
"Yeah, but he should have known better than to grope you. I left a message about the engagement on his so-called 'trusty' cell phone. Now it's trusty somewhere in the desert." Inuyasha said, sighing deeply.  
  
Miroku closed his eyes, leaning back in Inuyasha's car. "It was trusty- until I had to run from an angry woman."  
  
Kagome glared daggers at him. "Gee- I wonder why!"  
  
Inuyasha looked back. "Hey, there's no wrath in hell like a woman scorned. You get what you deserve, lech."  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt." Miroku said sarcastically. "What time is this movie, anyway?"  
  
Kagome checked her watch. "It's at nine, but it's only eight. Wait here, I'm going to drag her down."  
  
Miroku nodded, and Inuyasha just watched her go.  
  
"You can grope her, but keep your hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha warned.  
  
Miroku said, "I have no intention of making that promise, my friend."  
  
A moment later, Miroku was nursing an Inuyasha-inflicted bump, and Inuyasha had a satisfied look on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome trudged quickly up the worn stairs to her best friend's apartment. When she reached the door, she noted noise inside, and she heard Kaede's strong-willed voice float through with Kouga's and Sango's. Barging in with a given emergency key, Kagome found she was right.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango said brightly, getting up.  
  
The Bride-to-be had to admit that her friend was very fancy tonight. She was wearing a low-cut elegant maroon dress, going only to her stomach before flaring out like a salsa dress.  
  
"Wow, Sango! I don't think you should wear the dress, but whatever floats your boat." Kagome greeted.  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes. "Nice. If you remember, I borrowed this dress from you."  
  
Kagome took another look at the aforementioned. "Ah. Now I see. Hey! I was going to wear that a week ago."  
  
But then she shrugged, and looked over to Kouga and Kaede, who grinned sheepishly and waved.  
  
"Inviting more?" She asked, thumbing in their direction.  
  
Sango nodded. "They were having problems. Besides, it's been a while since we've all gone out, and why not make it a triple-semi-blind-date while we're at the bat?"  
  
"See your point." Kagome agreed, nodding sagely.  
  
Kaede got up, as did Kouga, and the two joined Sango and Kagome as they walked to Inuyasha's car. Kaede said, "Besides, now if I want to walk out and hit the single's bars, it's called divorce. Which also costs money that I don't have."  
  
"Wise, girl, very wise." Kagome said.  
  
"Isn't a single's bar just a dress and drag with girls bitching about men?" Sango asked.  
  
Kaede nodded. "Never been to one, thankfully. Seeing thirty guys in varying states of slutty girl's clothes serving tables at a strip club was never my thing."  
  
They all laughed, and Sango thought, 'I actually have never been to a single's bar. thank the gods for Adonis and Inuyasha's friends.'  
  
~*~  
  
After being introduced to Inuyasha's apparently perverted best friend, she and the others were in the middle row of their favorite theatre, Century. The movie they saw was something she'd been seeing commercials for just lately. But the theatre was unusually deserted, and the movie was going nowhere.  
  
"Sango? I think this thing has no plot." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Me, too." Sango replied.  
  
"Is it safe to leave?"  
  
"Don't know, does Inuyasha want his money's worth?" Sango asked.  
  
"Probably," Kagome returned, "but he'll get it."  
  
Sango's eyes went wide and she said, "Kagome!"  
  
After a small tidal wave of popcorn to hush the outspoken best friend, Kagome blushed. Sango didn't say anything about it, being way to embarrassed. Grabbing Miroku and Kaede, she left Kagome and Inuyasha there and made for the exit.  
  
~*~  
  
"That had to be the crappiest movie I've ever seen." Miroku remarked.  
  
"You know, that's actually a very good point. It was trash. Literally." Sango said, stepping on a poster for the movie outside by a trashcan.  
  
Kouga sighed knowingly. "I told you not to see it. No one listens to me."  
  
Kaede slapped him lightly. "I listen."  
  
"Don't start, you two. Keep you little love sessions kept in the bedroom, not the back of someone's car." Sango said, smirking.  
  
Kaede blushed, but for emphasis on his point, Kouga drew her into his arms. "How's this?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, and Miroku said, "If only a certain someone would jump into my arms, we'd be ok."  
  
"Keep dreaming, male fantasy." She retorted.  
  
Miroku arched an eyebrow. "Male fantasy?"  
  
"Don't read too far into it." Kaede muttered darkly.  
A minute later, Inuyasha and Kagome came out. The six of them left the theatres, completely drained just by sitting, watching a movie, coffee, and dinner, not to mention too much buttered popcorn. In the car, Sango was found grumbling about crappy movies, and even crappier somewhat-blind- triple dates.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ AN: It was longer than I wanted it, but that couldn't be helped. In this AU fic, Kaede is the same age as Sango and Kagome, who are both at least in their mid-twenties, almost thirties. Enjoy! 


End file.
